The Shakarian Anthology
by x-nefertari-x
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles between Garrus Vakarian and Jane Shepard. No particular order. Rated M for adult situations and language.
1. Aqua Vitae

_Hey folks! For anyone who's still (very) patiently waiting for an update on FSoS, firstly, thank you! And secondly, don't worry - I haven't forgotten about it! I've recently started work on a new chapter and it should be with you soon, though with a newborn and a two-year-old to look after, my writing time is not as ample these days. I apologise profusely for the delay. Blame life, it has a wily way of distracting me! _

_In the meantime, have some smut! This is just a rambling collection of drabbles and one-shots between my favourite turian and my femShep that I've had stashed away for some time. Plot not included. They need some editing so I'll be adding them one at a time. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any the characters or affiliations here mentioned. They belong to Bioware. Lucky, lucky bastards. _

Aqua Vitae

Water did wondrous things to human skin, Garrus thought, as he watched it run in rivulets down Shepard's back. The heat of it flushed her complexion a rosy hue where it gathered around her ankles. It even formed little wells and currents as it flowed round her breasts and bottom. It was captivating, almost as much as the sight of her naked. Almost…

She hadn't noticed him yet, lurking in the doorway of her tiny shower room, shamelessly spying. Spirits, she was sexy. He'd never really thought of a human as sexy before he'd met Shepard. They were simply alien. Squishy. Small. _Weirdly_ bendy. Granted, they weren't all that dissimilar from asari - not in appearance at least - but considering he'd never found asari attractive either, it came as a surprise to find himself ogling Shepard's less-than-turian features. Her large, expressive eyes, her trim, toned waist, her breasts – oh yes, did he like those. They were so responsive! It was more than just her appearance, though. Every little thing she did oozed sex: every word, every smile, every motion of her strange, plateless limbs. It was a small wonder he managed to keep his focus on the battlefield with that curvaceous human backside swaying so temptingly in front of him.

She was washing her hair now, applying the sweet smelling soaps that her kind used to clean such an area. It always amused him to see it wet. Human hair was hardly functional at the best of times but damp? Well, it just sort of flopped around uselessly like a fish out of water. It was fun to pull on though, he recalled fondly. To grab in the heat of the moment and -

"Are you just going to stand there?" Shepard spoke suddenly, catching him off guard. "Or do you plan on joining me at some point?"

Garrus's mandibles twitched in a guilty smile. Of course she knew he was there - he really should have known better. Thanks to her cybernetic implants, Shepard's senses were almost as good as his own. Glad he'd not bothered to dress, he stepped into the narrow stall and under the stream of the warm water.

"Better?" he asked, as he slipped an arm around her bare waist. Her soft, smooth skin against his own never ceased to look strange but he would never deny how good it felt. Just being close to her like this always got him going, heating his blood with the beginnings of arousal.

"You're a little chilly, Vakarian" Shepard purred, her own arms reaching up to tangle around his neck. "Let's see if we can't warm you up, hm?"

"I know a nice, warm spot," he growled in reply. He licked teasingly at the column of her throat and was pleased by her gentle moan and the intoxicating scent of her arousal as her pheromones flickered into life. She seemed to have no awareness of these magical chemicals or just how crazy they drove him. More than once he'd inadvertently sparked her lust and spent all night on the verge of committing an act of public indecency because of those maddening hormones. Right now, they were merely teasing the edge of his consciousness but soon he knew they'd be raging in his bloodstream, filling him with an all consuming need. A warm, wet body rubbed up against his own and he groaned, voicing his growing hunger.

"Damn," he rasped. "This was definitely worth getting up for…"

"It will be," smiled Shepard. Her hands stroked his fringe teasingly, evoking another feral sound from his throat. Desire surged, awakening his most primal of needs, and he felt his pelvic plates begin to shift to accommodate the swelling of his groin. He wondered if she could smell his arousal as much as he could smell hers; it was hard to tell with humans. He glanced at her face. Those fascinating green eyes of hers were half lidded and alive with carnality.

"Garrus," she purred and she managed to straddle his thigh in one sleek movement, rubbing her sex quite shamelessly against his tough skin. Even under the spray of water, he could feel her wetness, warm and sticky upon his leg. His rapidly growing erection pulsed with need.

"Look what you do to me," she moaned against his skin. "Just the thought of you drives me crazy." Her mouth returned to his throat again, a dexterous pink tongue dragging lines of fire across the sensitive skin there. "I want you to fuck me, Garrus," she whispered. "Fuck me so I hard I won't be able to walk for a week."

The words went straight to his cock and he growled again.

"So obscene, Commander…" he rumbled, nipping at her own neck lightly with his teeth. She hummed her approval, tilting back her head to give him better access. He breathed in deep the sweet, foreign scent that was Shepard and her pheromones hit him like a shot of Ryncol. He reeled against the urge to slam her against the tiles, panting heavily into her wet hair.

"What's up, turian?" she teased, as he struggled to keep himself in check. "You like that?"

"Fuck," he cursed, and he rubbed his sensitive hardness against the smooth plane of her stomach, groaning noisily at the sweet friction it produced. He needed her now, before this went too far. Impatiently, he grasped her taught backside and pulled her up until their hips were level. The very tip of his cock hovered at her sodden entrance and, as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, she sheathed him to the hilt inside of her. A long, strangled sound erupted from his throat. Sprits, was she tight…and wet… and so very, very deep. He was always so astounded that her petite frame could accommodate every inch of him, stretching around his girth. He gave her a moment to accustom, listening to her labored breathing, before shoving her roughly against the glass and beginning to move. His thrusts were slow at first, partly from some apprehension for her wellbeing that he could not quite shake, despite knowing she was tougher than she looked; however, it was also his revenge for teasing him so wickedly. It was clearly effective. Shepard gave a frustrated whine at his languorous pace, trying for all her might to push hard into his hips. But he pinned her fast and smirked at her little howl of frustration.

"Dammit, Vakarian," she hissed, her eyes flashing. "What part of 'fuck me' didn't you understand?"

"What's up, human?" the turian growled, nibbling at her neck again to hide his grin. Her muscles twitched in agitation, eliciting a little burst of pleasure and a throaty moan from him. He continued to thrust light and shallow, biting down the tip of his tongue in attempt to keep his control.

"Oh God, will you just pound me already?" Shepard nearly screamed in frustration. She ground her hips down, impaling herself as best she could with him pinning her to the glass. It was such a wickedly desperate act of wantonness and it was more than he could stand. Snarling, he drew back and began to fuck her with all the ferocity that she craved. Her head went back, her eyes closed in unadulterated bliss, and the blunt little talons of her hands scraped tantalizingly across his spinal plates. Melodic cries mingled with primal grunts, a symphony of pleasure to accompany their vigorous coupling. She felt so good around him – so tight, so wet – and he knew he could not last long this way. Determined to take her with him, he nuzzled eagerly at a generous breast, letting his long tongue tease what he knew to be a sensitive spot. Shepard moaned, her passage flexing, and he knew he was on the right track. Tongue licking and hips snapping, he pounded his human lover to the brink of ecstasy, reveling in her hot, soft body and her delicious little sounds of ecstasy. He was close, so damn close, and he knew she was too from the increased tension in her lower body and the breathy little gasps that fell from her lips in her strange, alien tongue that his translator couldn't cope with.

"Gar-rus," she managed, in a raw voice that made him quiver. Her grip on his back tightened and he could feel her delightfully slick passage begin to convulse with her orgasm, milking his cock. He followed with a hoarse shout not moments later, filling her snug little crack with thick ejaculate. Their erratic thrusts slowed and then halted, and he all but fell forward onto her well-cushioned chest, panting.

"Holy shit, Garrus," she murmured breathlessly, burying her face in his neck. The satisfaction in her tone was obvious and he felt his male ego swell at having gratified her so fully. They remained that way for a moment, their bodies still joined, listening to one another's rapid heartbeats as the steamy water cascaded over them. Only when his erection had softened and retreated, did he pull back to look her in her emerald eyes.

"Was that what you wanted, Commander?" he asked, mandibles twitching into a sly smirk. She returned his smile, her fingers drawing lazy lines up and down his back.

"Everything and more," she purred.


	2. Chained

_Disclaimer: The characters, brands etc. that follow are property of Bioware. I am simply toying with them for my own amusement._

_Chapter Warning: Well, the title speaks for itself. Garrus gets his dom on. :D_

Chained

Garrus lounged luxuriously on the couch, sipping at a generous measure of ice brandy and wondering – not for the first time - how the hell this had happened. Shepard had mentioned roleplay before and his blood had run cold at the very thought. It was not something his people did and he'd felt hideously awkward even thinking about it. Now, however, as he relaxed half-dressed, enjoying the pleasant hum of alcohol in his veins and watching his lover act her ass off, he wondered why the hell they had never done this sooner.

Shepard was up on the table, dancing for his pleasure to some heady, thumping club music. And what a performance she was giving! He leered up at her, deciding right there that she put each and every asari stripper to shame. Her hypnotic movements were tantalizing to behold; the way she ground her hips in time to the beat was utterly maddening. And her outfit – oh her outfit. She must have purposefully picked it to tease him, he decided, as he eyed the elegant black stockings, the velvet collar and the delicate, lace thong that was her only shield from his desire. It was the black leather corset, however, that had him impossibly hard and masturbating shamelessly to her show. It only came up to her bust, leaving her gorgeous, full breasts bare for him to enjoy, and the way it cinched in her waist so impossibly was utterly riveting. He grunted in approval as he rubbed himself, watching her shake her sweet little human ass. Each lazy movement of his hand jerked on the leash he held, making it impossible for her not to notice. He could smell her arousal and it only made him throb more.

"Like what you see?" he growled, spreading himself out to give her a better view. To her credit, she managed to keep her features passive. Her eyes, however, completely betrayed her.

"Yes, master," she murmured, her voice thick with desire. He closed his eyes with a groan and gave the leash a firm tug. Shepard stumbled forward obediently, stepping down off the table to come to his side, her breathing only just steady. He gave his cock a teasing stroke.

"Suck it," he commanded, hoarsely. She nodded once, her eyes wide with lust and anticipation, before settling herself deferentially between his legs and taking him into her hot wet little mouth. Garrus gasped, just as aroused by her obedience as by the feel of her. Did she know, he wondered, how hot this sort of submission was to his kind? He suspected she did and he was incredibly grateful to her for doing her research. The great Commander Shepard… on a leash! He groaned noisily as she began to lick and suck at his shaft, gripping her roughly by the hair and thrusting into her mouth. He used her like this for a short while, grunting as waves of pleasure rolled through his body, watching himself disappear into her swollen lips. Shepard was moaning around his dick and it only made him fuck her mouth all the more harder. Heat was pooling in his lower abdomen and he could feel his first climax building. Spirits, this was fucking sexy. He'd made a joke once about having her as his human sex slave but damn! He could get used to this. An especially wicked swipe of her tongue across his head sent him over the edge and he snarled, ejaculating hard. She looked up at him, eyes full of need, and he watched her throat constrict as she swallowed his semen.

"Enough," he moaned, breathlessly, shoving her off him. She landed roughly on the floor at his feet. He almost felt guilty, but then she quickly righted herself, kneeling at the foot of the couch as she awaited her next order. Her face was placid again, her features well schooled and subservient, but her eyes portrayed just enough of her usual mischief and fire for him to know she was still having fun.

"Do I please you, master?" she asked, her tone maddeningly innocent. His cock twitched against his stomach and he sat up, shooting her a predatory glance.

"You most certainly do," he growled, getting to feet to tower impressively over her. She had the good grace to look deliciously intimidated and it stoked his ego, fuelling his mounting lust. As much as he wanted this to go on longer but he couldn't wait – he needed her. "Take of that damn thong," he ordered. "Then get on your knees. I want to fuck you from behind."

Her breath hitched but Shepard said nothing, removing her clever, tie-side panties in one graceful movement before bending herself over the coffee table, presenting herself to him. He smirked, eyeing her taught, tanned ass greedily. It was a feature he'd grown to appreciate very highly. Human backsides were much fuller than a turian's, the muscle there round and plump as opposed to lean and flat. He'd grown to prefer it –slapping it, scratching it, grasping it as leverage as he pumped into her body. Kneeling behind her, he ran a covetous talon over each fleshy cheek.

"You have such a nice ass," he growled licentiously. A wicked thought formed in his mind and he decided to test the boundaries of her obedience. Carefully, he trailed a single digit down the valley of her backside and pressed lightly against the opening there. Shepard tensed but she made no move to stop him; on the contrary, she leaned further forward on the table, opening herself up for him. Again, his cock throbbed hungrily and it was all he could do not to moan. He settled instead for a filthy smirk, pushing against the tight ring of muscle curiously to test its give. Shepard was not the only one to have done her research. He had watched enough human porn to know that their women could also be taken in this way and the notion intrigued him. If the vids he'd seen were accurate, it could be highly enjoyable. He made up his mind, indulging himself in a single, galvanizing stroke before plunging unexpectedly into her pussy. Shepard moaned and arched beneath him but he gave her no time to enjoy it; it was only a passing visit. Once he was satisfied he was well lubricated, he withdrew from her slickness, chuckling at her cry of disappointment. The thought of what he was about to do had him throbbing with desire and his blood ran like liquid fire through his veins. He pressed the very tip of his cock against the tight little entrance and grinned when he felt her still. If they'd chosen to do this any other night, he would have taken his time, made sure she was fully prepared. Tonight, however, he was in charge and he'd put up with enough of her coyness; he needed release. With a grunt of effort, he pushed his tip into her, gasping at the unbelievable tightness of this other, forbidden entrance .Shepard screamed, more out of surprise than pain it seemed, but he grabbed her by her long hair and gave it a savage tug.

"Quiet!" he snarled. "Not another sound out of you until I say so!"

She fell silent at once, the tremble of her body the only sign of her reaction. Smirking, he seized her hips carelessly and sheathed himself fully inside of her. The tightness was like nothing he had ever known and white hot pleasure exploded in his groin, taking him completely by surprise. He let out a strangled half-laugh as his second orgasm caught him unawares and he coated her insides with thick, turian cum. If he were human, it would have been all over too quickly. He wasn't, however and, as it was, his unexpected orgasm provided a pleasant lubricant to ease the friction. He stilled a moment, breathing heavily, while the over-sensitiveness died down. Then, he began to move, slowly at first, allowing himself to accustom to the unfathomable tightness. Shepard quivered beneath him but she obeyed his orders, keeping perfectly quiet. Her obedience was unbelievably arousing. Grunting, he began to pick up his pace, pounding into her snug passage with reckless abandon. It was like nothing he'd ever known before, certainly nothing any turian could ever have offered him. He snarled his pleasure, using her body as roughly as he desired. Her silence impressed him, though the quaking of her body and her ragged breathing betrayed just enough for him to know she was enjoying it too. She was gripping the edge of table desperately, her knuckles white. He wished he could see her face but he didn't think he had the control to pull out and turn her around. Instead, he continued to ravage her from behind, holding nothing back as he pounded a night's frustration away inside of her. His desire began to peak again, the world around them dissolving in a haze of sweet, intoxicating pleasure. Hoarse moans filled the air but they sounded hollow and dissatisfying without hers to echo them.

"Scream for me!" he snarled, angling his thrusts higher in an attempt to goad some noise out of her. She obeyed at once, letting out a keening wail that joined his sounds of pleasure.

"Oh God, Garrus!" she screamed, pushing back deviously on his cock. He snarled again, feeling his next orgasm building. Determined to take her with him this time, he reached around her and slipped a single talon into her pussy. She gasped, arching off the table, and he fingered her mercilessly whilst he fucked her ass, his thumb making lazy circular motions over her clit. She practically sobbed with pleasure, bucking against his vicious dual thrusts. Once, he would have been afraid to take her like this, afraid to hurt her. But the rebuilt woman was stronger than he could have fathomed and he screwed her as hard as he would any turian, growling obscenities into her ear. He was close to the edge now – his thrusts were becoming erratic and he could feel his orgasm looming. He increased his pressure on her clit and sure enough, the walls of her passage began to constrict around his finger. She screamed, a beautiful melodic sound that drove him wild. He thrust roughly once, twice before he joined her in oblivion, shouting her name hoarsely into the space between them as his pleasure blinded him.

"Shepard! Fuck!"

Panting wildly, he collapsed on her back, still filling her, though he'd moved his hands to stroke her sides lazily as he savored his pleasure. She was heaving beneath him, trembling from the force of her own orgasm. When he'd cooled down enough to move, he slipped out of her with a breathless moan, scooping her boneless body up into his arms.

"You are incredible," he sighed, nuzzling into her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him, her green eyes tired but still sparkling.

"Thank you master," she purred, and she kissed him tenderly on the cheek. He laughed, plucking at the collar around her neck.

"I think we're done with 'master' for now," he chuckled, as he unfastened the clasp to remove it. It fell to the floor, their game over for tonight, and she sighed.

"That was amazing," she smiled and she nuzzled affectionately at his throat, her fingers toying with the sensitive scales on the back of his neck. He hummed his pleasure. "You know, you have quite the commanding streak," she added, as he carried her bridal-style over to the sofa. "Maybe you should be leading this mission."

Garrus laughed wearily, pulling his alien prize into his lap. "I don't think so," he chuckled. "Without you in charge, who'd be around to lead us into crazy and reckless situations?"

Shepard smacked him on the chest but she smiled all the same, curling her cooling body around his torso. He cradled her close and listened to the sound of her breathing as it slowed from active to resting and further still as slumber began to claim her. It was remarkable really how little she breathed when she was sleeping, how her usually thrumming heart slowed almost to a halt. She sighed sweetly against his neck and he let his own heavy eyelids close, lulled by the symphony of her slumber.


End file.
